The Things He's Done
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: Because once upon a time he had been hers and hers alone. She doesn't get how out of all the wonderful things he's done, the next thing she knew... he had broken her heart.
**DISCLAIMER! If I owned PJO there would be less loose ends in Blood of Olympus. RR owns all.**

* **Brought her more jellybeans***

Reyna had been irritable all day. First she hadn't heard her alarm and woke up late missing her morning run. Then she hadn't seen Jason this morning before having to go and listen to Octavian complain for 4 hours at the senate meeting. And to top it all off when she sat down to work on paperwork she found out she was out of jellybeans.

"Stupid Octavian, stupid paperwork, stupid no jellybeans, stupid boyfriend," she grumbled flipping through a stack of papers.

"Stupid boyfriend? Man I should take back my gift then." Reyna looked up to see the son of Jupiter smirking down at her.

"Present? What kind of present Grace," she said trying to look behind him.

"No peeking yet, I want a hello kiss first!"

"How about I just knee you in a sensitive area instead?"

Jason faked gasped, "That isn't nice Rey not nice at all. But fine here." He set a big bag of jellybeans in front of her. "I made sure to pick out all the disgusting flavors first." She grinned grabbing at the bag and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Jason this is perfect," she picked out a red one popping it in her mouth and sighed happily.

"Am I no longer stupid?" he asked reaching for the bag.

"No you are still stupid, but you are also sweet," she threw a jellybean at him, hitting him in the eye.

"HEY!" he yelled, "That was unfair I need a warning before you throw things."

"No this is more fun," Reyna laughed before throwing another bean at him.

* **Swept Her Off Her Feet***

Reyna ran up the hill determined to beat Jason back to their villas. He had made a big show earlier about how she couldn't beat him in a race because she wasn't fast enough. She may have tripped him when they rounded one of the corners but that was TOTALLY by accident. Reyna could hear him shouting at her but she kept running. He was not going to beat her.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Reyna glanced back expecting him to be far behind. Her eyes widened seeing him in the air behind her.

She shrieked, "No! Jason don't you dare!" He smirked at her before grabbing her around her waist, pulling her up into the air with him. "CHEATER!" Reyna pounded at his back.

"Drop you?" He had an evil gleam in his eye.

"Jason Grace I swear…" Jason let go and Reyna gripped him tightly, shouting profanities at him. He just laughed controlling the winds and moving them towards a tree. He let her go on a branch quickly flying back before she could grab onto him. "Hey! This is cheating! Get me down Jason."

"Oops sorry can't do that, have to get to my villa." He flew down towards their villas smirking when he touched down. He opened the his door, waving at her, "I win!"

 ***Stolen more than a few kisses***

Could anyone really blame her? Jason had been following her around while she did all of her work for the day, and he was just so annoying. He kept making these dumb comments and poking her sides when she scowled at him. Plus no matter how many insults and times she… nicely… told him to go away he would just grin this stupid grin and stay. The worst of all the fact that every few minutes he would steal a kiss. Reyna knew what he was doing and it made her angry that he kept getting happier every time she cursed. The kisses were hardly ever on her mouth which made her even more frustrated. It wasn't helping that every time he placed a kiss on her neck or collarbone or nose or anywhere else electricity went straight to her toes. At this point she was sure she was either going to kill him or kiss him senseless. So could anyone really blame her when she shoved him against the backwall of a building, growling and kissed him hard?

Jason grinned against her mouth, "Yay." Reyna flicked his ear and pulled back slightly.

"Shut up or I will stop." Jason just laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

 ***Taken her on Romantic Walks***

Reyna couldn't help it when she practically sprinted to the door of her villa when she heard the knock. Jason had said he had something for her when she saw him at breakfast, and she hadn't seen him since. She took a deep breath counting to ten to compose herself before opening the door. A grin creeped up on her face at the sight of Jason sheepishly holding a flower in his hand.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

Jason grinned, "Oh this? Nah it is for my love Gwen, I am going to steal her from Dakota."

"Oh shut up," Reyna laughed, "The flower's gorgeous Jason, thank you." She kissed his cheek and took the flower inside to put it in a vase and came back out. "So what is the plan Jase?"

"Well, I was thinking a moonlit walk?" He rubbed his neck.

"Sounds wonderful." Reyna grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her, the scar above his lip becoming more prominent, Reyna's stomach did somersaults. He pulled on her arm tugging him with her down the path. She followed a small skip in her step that only her boyfriend could bring out in her.

 ***Taken Care of Everything while She was Sick***

"I never thought I would see the day that the great Reyna got sick," the son of Jupiter smirked down at his girlfriend lying on the couch. Reyna had to restrain herself from making a rude gesture at him. Instead she shot him her best glare.  
"I am NOT," she sneezed, "sick!" Jason rolled his eyes and touched her forehead.

"Rey you are burning up," he handed her a tissue, "You are staying home today and resting that is a direct order."

'You can't give me orders stupid, I am a praetor too," Reyna pulled her blanket tighter around herself as she shivered. Jason sighed and mumbled to himself about stubborn daughters of Bellona.

"Reyna, I can handle one day of being praetor without you. You need to rest, okay? I can take care of everything." He can tell she was thinking by the way her eyebrows scrunched slightly.

"Okay… I will stay and rest, but you have to make sure to get the paperwork done, it has to be done today, and don't forget about the senate meeting at 3 oh and" Reyna rambled out a whole list of things Jason would have to do on his own, while he ventured through her villa to grab sick items for her. He handed her a box of tissues and some tea.

"I got it Rey, I'm going now," he kissed her forehead.

"But don't forget about the-"  
"Senate meeting and the fact that Kota needs help choosing a present for Gwen's birthday. I know."

"Oh and-"

"That if I don't turn in the order of stuffed animals for Octavian he will never let us hear the end of it. Yes Rey you told me four times." He took a couple steps toward the door.

"Jason! And-"

He laughed, "Reyna I've got it okay? I will pick up motor oil for Aurum and Argentum on my way back to check on you tonight. I will take care of everything I promise. All you have to do is work on getting better. That is also an order." She nodded up at him. Jason grabbed the doorknob before he heard her again.

"JASOOON." He peeked his head back in the living room.

"Rey! I told you-" Reyna put her hand up.

She smiled slightly up at him, "I just wanted to say thank you and bye."

"Bye Reyna I will see you tonight, rest up," he grinned back at her and left the villa.

 ***Flirted Terribly***

"Hey Reyna. REEEEEEEEYNA!" Reyna turned around to see her boyfriend waving at her. She grinned and walked towards him.

"Hi Jason."

He looked down at something in his hand, "Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." Reyna just stared at him.

He cleared his throat looking back at his hand, "I am a thief who is here to steal your heart." She forced herself not to smile, crossing her arms across her chest and sent him a look.

"U-umm," he flipped through a stack of flashcards and Reyna smirked, "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." She rolled her eyes and he flipped another card. "Am I cute enough yet?" His ears were pink as he looked at her.

"What are you doing Jase?" She half smiled.

"Nothing…" he coughed and read off another card, "The body is made up of 90% water and I-" His whole face turned red and he sputtered accidentally dropping his cards. Reyna laughed quietly as she heard him mutter 'Bobby!' under his breathe.

"Were you trying to flirt Grace?" She bent down to help him pick up his notecards.

He nodded, "Bobby said he had good ones… all he has is many inappropriate ones."

"Well good try anyhow Jason." She handed him the last of his cards before whispering something in his ear. She smirked and got up as his eyes widened. Reyna walked away grinning to herself leaving an incredibly flustered Jason behind.

 ***Disappeared***

The dark circles under her eyes told more than her words. She had been forcing herself to up hold her image as a strong leader but inside she was deteriorating. Her tired eyes scanned map after map trying to find a place she hadn't sent a search out to yet. Reyna felt as though she was running out of time, Octavian wouldn't stop saying that they needed to choose a second praetor. She refused, she wasn't giving up. She couldn't. Until she saw a body or received a personal telltale sign from the gods she wasn't going to believe it. She jumped at the knock on her door.

"Come in," she hoped her words didn't sound muffled.

"Praetor. The last party came in a few minutes ago. They have no news." Reyna rubbed her head and looked up.

"Thank you for informing me." She went back to her work.

"Reyna…" Gwen said quietly, "It's been three weeks and-"

"He isn't dead Gwen," her hand may have slammed down on the desk. She didn't apologize when Gwen jumped, she didn't have the energy to feel bad about it.

"I'm not saying he is," Gwen replied softly, "I'm just saying it may be time to stop sending out searches this often… Octavian is starting to talk." The daughter of Bellona sighed and nodded at her friend.

"Okay." She may have cried herself to sleep that night.

 ***Broken Her Heart***

She saw the body. It was how she had always hoped to see it. Alive. Breathing. But it was also not how she had hoped it would be when she saw it. Holding another girl's hand. Reyna could feel her eyes darken. She took a breathe making sure to keep a stone face and correct posture. ' _Head up Reyna,'_ she thought to herself. She had an image to uphold. Reyna scanned over the people in front of her. From him, to the girl -of course she was beautiful- most likely a child of Venus.

Reyna turned toward Jason, "Jason Grace, my former _colleague…_ " Before she could go on the blonde greek girl sprinted toward her new co-praetor and he kissed her. Reyna's chest tightened she couldn't help but glance over at Jason and wish that they were doing the same. She could feel eyes boring into her, and out of the corner of her eye saw Gwen. She turned away. Out of all the things he had ever done to her, this was the worst. Because she never thought her could really break her heart.

 **Hope you guys liked this. I do love Jasper but... Jeyna... anyways please Review they make my day. Also if you guys have any ideas for a next story for me to write that would be great. Thank you!**

 **-WD**


End file.
